Sunset
by Plastic Emotion
Summary: After everyone's cured of gold fever, Gilligan takes a sit to think things over and work on a little hobby to pass the time. However, there seems to be more on the boy's mind than Mary Ann assumes when she offers him some company on the lonely shoreline.


Sunset

**Summary**: _After everyone's cured of gold fever, Gilligan takes a sit to think things over and work on a little hobby to pass the time. However, there seems to be more on the boy's mind than Mary Ann assumes when she offers him some company on the lonely shoreline._

* * *

The sun had long set beautifully along the island's horizon, kissing each plant goodnight while lazily draping its warm rays on the shoreline like a mother's final touch on her baby's cheek. The day had been somewhat muggy and even more so to the seven castaways who had learned to call the land mass their home…temporarily anyway. None of them ever held it true in their hearts that they would forever be stranded without a step off the island ever again…but the idea never did stray too far from the subconscious. Hope was the key in their unfortunate situation, and hope they each had, every day, every night, and with every breath they took. They would…one day…someday…get off this little island, and perhaps even have a laugh about it in the far, far future.

However, once again, their attempts to finally float away and merely dream about the isle in crude nightmares was bungled once again…only…it _wasn't_ Gilligan's fault. A small smile perked along the lips of the sand sprinkled lad as he worked, fumbling with the neatest smoothest hand he could muster, the idea bouncing around his head. And as proud as it made him feel, the emotion quickly dived into his belly, churning the fish and mango the girls had so nicely cooked up that evening (well, Mary Ann anyway…Ginger had safely added the mango pieces afterwards). He knew it was wrong of him to think of his friends in such a way, knowing it would offer him a small satisfaction while he pointed at them, back straight and voice strong, "We could've been _rescued_ this time, but all your greed sank our raft!" But…he also knew he would feel terrible upon saying so. He never was the type to kick sand into the wounds of others. That wasn't what friends were for.

Rubbing a tickling itch along his ear with his shoulder, the white capped sailor sat, back pressed along a flattened rock in the middle of a small clearing where beach met grass. His legs crossed into a diamond as he occasionally leaned forward, using the last bits of light from the sunset to wind the stripped rope along the wire in his hands. It had taken a good long time to peel the twine down to the perfect thinness, freeing it from straggling hairs and mini knots, as well as finding the perfect piece of wire which he then had to shave with the axe until it was moldable, but sturdy. Fortunately no one had seen him gathering up and performing such activities, for they were busy with their own clam hunting, doing their very best to shuck as many as they could in hopes to find pearls. Another small smile flung across his salted lips, licking them moist in effort to keep them from blistering. Perhaps that would teach them a lesson or two…or five hundred or more…

He certainly hoped they had stopped by now. Diving under water at night was quite dangerous; it would be very easy to lose sight of which way the surface was, especially without a light. The rope slim began to unwind a bit as the boy's mind wandered towards their safety. _Were_ they still looking for oysters? What if he trudged back to the huts after his little project and they were all empty? If the fire was out? If something terrible and horrible happened to them and it was all his fault for trying to teach them that there was more to life than just bags of gold or pockets of pearls? The lump that had begun to choke his throat grew to the size of a mango with the roughness of a coconut. Fingers twitching as he tried to keep everything neat before placing it down, Gilligan stood up and swiped himself quickly before slapping a hand on his hat, just about ready to take off towards the next clearing, but made it a mere two steps before halting to a skidding stop. Anymore and he would have carted over the tender farm girl staring up at him in stunned shock, arms held up and fisted over her chest in complete preparation for the thud that never came. "O-Oh, Mary Ann!" he sighed in relief, doing his best to gain his balance before grabbing her shoulders, realizing they were slightly damp. His hands snapped back to his sides before digging his foot into the sand, eyes trailing down with it.

"Have the others stopped looking for—"

"Yes, Gilligan." the young woman sighed, crossing her arms soon after, "We all stopped about an hour ago when we realized it was all just a mean ol' trick." Her creamy brown eyes pierced into the boy's soul before he allowed his eyes to drop once again, the relief warming him soon striking him as chilly and despondent. Her pigtails were dripping, slightly frizzed from the muggy air drying, lip slightly bulged in a pout before Gilligan rubbed his arm, taking a few steps back, "I wouldn't say _mean_…"

"Then what would you call a false ray of hope over a few oysters?"

"Well when you say it that way…"

The first mate scratched under his hat nervously, knowing that pudgy little sulk wasn't going to go away on its own…not any time soon…and it was making his gut twist even more than his worry for everyone had. Removing the cap to brush a bit of sand from his hair, Gilligan shrugged ever so slightly, dusting out the bucket hat, "Well, it's like Skipper always tells me, Mary Ann. A lesson failed is a lesson learned, but nobody likes going to summer school." he nodded, plopping his cap back on. The young man's honesty bore into her heart, melting away her stingy pout into a gentle smile, "I suppose we all deserved a detention after today, huh?" He chuckled in response, making his way over to his previous spot and slid down the rock into his seated position. Mary Ann curved her arms behind her, allowing her eyes to follow the vines of the trees as they all seemed to intertwine and connect with the next trunk, surrounding the tropical clearing like a cozy nature styled nook. The atmosphere and small size alone was quite comforting she decided, patting off her dress before taking a seat adjacent to the rock Gilligan was using as a backrest. She picked at a few blades of grass, noticing of all the places the sailor had picked to seat himself, it was the sandiest. "Except for you, Gilligan. Gold didn't seem to have a hold on you." She leaned on her hand, noting that he was fidgeting with something along the sand in front of him.

"Hmm…" he replied, tying a mini knot at the end of the rope. Hopefully, it would be tight enough to hold for a long while. He tested it out, bending it, folding it, and looping it around his finger to make sure the rope ties had been long enough when he decided to curve the entire thing into a decent sized circle. His rough estimate seemed to have done the job, smoothing out the now dented wire into a somewhat straight line. He suddenly paused, realizing that Mary Ann had stopped talking and perhaps had left, thinking him rude. His head lifted a bit and he glanced over his shoulder. No, she was still there. Eying him intently, though. With a speedy hand, he swept all of his items closer, just in case she could see them. She blinked quickly, pulling back, "Oh, I'm sorry, Gilligan, did I intrude on you working? I didn't mean to. I was just worried when you weren't near the huts. It's a bit frightening out in wild darkness." she claimed, patting off her dress, about to get up.

"I'm not working. Just a little side project. And you don't have to go if you don't want to. I like you—you're company." he ended abruptly, realizing how awkward that had sounded. The farm girl smiled tenderly, resting her hands along her lap. Perhaps she would stay for a few more minutes, then. Everyone back at camp was either sore or sulking over their loss of rescue. It often put a damper on things, but by morning all would be better with fresh ideas for survival and, of course, a way off the island. But for now, the only cheerful one seemed to be Gilligan, and that was much more preferred than a larger group filled with grumpy faces and moping sighs. Not to mention if she went back, they would question if she had seen Gilligan along the way, and a little voice inside her warned her they were most likely not going to present him with his favorite pie.

Picking off a tiny flower smaller than her palm, Mary Ann ran her finger over the many little petals, rubbing her thumb against it afterwards. It tickled like a dandelion, but looked like a water lily. Bright orange with soft brown spots dotting all along the thin petals, yellows mixing in as the colors dove in. Her eyes rose towards the boy in complete focus on whatever he was doing, "Well, I like you—you're company, too." she hushed a giggle, teasing his last statement, but he continued working on. He didn't pause or glance back; however, he did gain a bit of color…or was that from the cooling shades now blanketing them both? And there was a hint of a smile under that cap, but then again it could've been the upcoming shadows playing tricks on her eyes. With a gentle sigh, the young girl leaned left, wondering if she could get a glimpse at his little side project he seemed so intent on finishing. However with her shift, his crouch lied lower, popping his knees up in cover.

Shrugging for the moment, she ran her finger over the petals again, glancing up at the rare purples spread across the skies. She was positive there was no such name for all the range of colors mixed in, but a good close guess would be purple-violet-blue-pink-red…or something of that nature. She smiled at the loveliness of it, and the fact that it did remind her of home, though without the smell of salt or rushing of water a few feet from Gilligan's shoes. And she knew this sky was not _her_ sky, but the island's sky…she was sure the isle did not mind sharing it. Pinching at the loose thread of her dress, Mary Ann glanced over at Gilligan, spinning the fabric in her hands. How long would they really stay here and how long before their old possessions blew away into dust? Before things became raggedy and worn? Before age took them all? She shook her head, peering at the two objects in her hand, taking a deep breath. Gilligan didn't seem to worry about such things, preoccupying himself with hobbies and fun little activities to keep his active mind at bay. It didn't take much to worry the lad, always jumping to conclusions before calmingly thinking over each and every fact like the professor. Perhaps she should find a hobby or little craft to work on, just to clear her head from troubling thoughts. They were on a lovely little island after all, albeit deserted…from civilization that is. There were plenty of headhunters crawling around these parts, and as unwelcomed as they were near the camp, it was _their_ island after all. The castaways were still strangers compared to the generations the natives had on this isle.

Mary Ann combed her fingers through her drying pigtails, realizing how much quiet time had passed. Her mind alone was enough company to drive her up the wall sometimes, if let alone to. She shifted again, now leaning on her right leg to shake out the numbness from the left, unaware that her actions caused the young sailor to freeze for a moment, tossing a glance at her, but she hadn't noticed while fixing her dress. Gilligan enjoyed personal space as much as the next fellow; however, he didn't mind sharing it as long as he had a heads up. It never seemed to be the case most times, but it didn't look like his friend was invading it on purpose. His shoulders relaxed as he fiddled with the round objects in his hands, doing his best to wire through. Getting the mini holes in had been the most difficult part, burning his hands with the nails he had heated up quite unprofessionally, but if the professor was able to heat things up and use them usefully, Gilligan had been positive the action wasn't impossible for him to do. After all, albeit major differences, they both were indeed human.

"Did you come here to watch the sunset?"

Gilligan lifted his head, staring off into the multicolored distance. When did everything get so dark? He knew sunsets were often done within the hour, but had he been working on this for that long? The sun itself was completely gone save for the remnants it left blessing the underbelly of the tender floating clouds, mini diamonds stretching as the world recognized their splendor. Not quite as radiant as the sun of course, but beautiful in their individual ways. "Oh…no. I didn't. But I guess I missed it, huh?" he said quietly, squeezing the items in his grip. It didn't matter. It was the after effects that made a sunset worth seeing. Most people often up and left once the sun was down, but he enjoyed harboring out as the world grew chill and snug, twinkling stars above playing peek a boo with anyone who offered them attention. How he loved them…such phenomena never wanting to end their forever game. Pulling his view away from them, he ducked his head into his shoulders, barely above a whisper, "It's quiet here…" squinting from his lack of light.

The moon had begun to show, shimmering only halfway and not nearly enough for a decent illumination. He would simply have to work it out. Mary Ann glanced about, listening for anything to alert this to her attention, but his tone seemed to tell her otherwise. It indeed was quiet, aside from the ambience the island provided them with.

"It's too cramped to fish…and the trees here grow flowers instead of coconuts…no one really pays it any mind because it's small and useless, but I like it. I like it just fine."

A sympathetic smile curved along the young woman's face, twisting her finger around the ends of her left pigtail with a gentle hum. There was certainly nothing to dislike about the small nook of nature with its cozy space and placid atmosphere. She was positive it was his own little haven when avoiding the others or just for a spot to quietly think to himself. She wouldn't mind a little nook of her own, and as she thought of this, she realized how quickly she had disintegrated the mood of privacy for the poor boy with her presence. A small sigh escaped her, sounding a bit more distraught than she thought it would, and Gilligan glanced up at her, brows curved, "…I'm sorry today didn't work out, Mary Ann." he murmured, brushing some sand from his grip. He quickly adjusted his hat, flipping the front flap up in order to see better. There was no need to shade his eyes now. Tilting her head, the farm girl nodded back and forth, sitting up a bit, "No need to apologize, Gilligan. It wasn't your fault. It's ours." she explained, pointing a finger at herself. At this, he assumed 'ours' excluded him from the mistake for once, but he merely shrugged, glancing back down.

"I mean I'm sorry you're not back home watching the sunset instead of…here."

Squeezing her thumb, Mary Ann sat numbly, ignoring the fact that she needed to switch sides again. He truly was a sweet and selfless man. And while they had all been complaining about riches and whatnot, he had been sitting here, working on his little project, wishing they were all home and happy. She felt simply awful. It remained quiet between the two for a moment aside from the one, "Ah!" from Gilligan, shaking his hand out before sucking his thumb, spitting out as soon as he realized it had been covered in sand. The young woman giggled, glancing away when he peeked over at her, quickly caving in on his project once again. She ran her hand over the warm grass, appreciating the gentle breeze the sea was offering them. Muggy definitely wasn't her favorite weather. "You must miss home, too…" she replied softly, tickling the grass back.

He didn't respond.

Arching a slow brow, Mary Ann curled a blade of grass around her finger, curling her legs in closer. She was quite sure he had heard her, he pausing while debating whether or not to answer this; however, he only stared down at his thumb before rubbing it off on his pants. Again she wasn't sure if the unique lighting of this island was playing tricks on her, noting his skin had strangely tinged a pink. "…Don't you miss home, Gilligan?" the farm girl asked, craning her head towards the left before trying to snag a peek at his secretive little hobby, but he pulled over his knees, resting his elbows against his thighs to prop his head up. His pointer continually rubbed his thumb under his cheek, taking a deep breath as he gazed out into the dark sky. He didn't seem too enthusiastic about his work now, seeing that it had attacked him and all, but there seemed to be more. She could see it in his eyes.

"…Gilligan?"

"…I miss home. I miss sailing out to sea…and malt shakes…dances…and hamburgers…being able to buy a coconut instead of having to climb a tree for one. Sleeping on a couch and looking out a window with actual glass. Watching TV while eating some chocolate…I miss all those things…" he murmured quietly, voice barely leaving his throat, but she hung onto every word, "I miss them all…but, I think if—…_when_…we leave…" His shoulders sagged a bit as his fingers curled under his chin, pouting just ever so slightly.

"I'm going to miss this place…and everyone, too."

Lifting her hand, Mary Ann gently pressed it along his arm, giving him a soothing rub. They would all miss each other, there was never a doubt about that…but she doubted anyone, including herself, had even had the idea cross their mind. They had mostly been focused on the future rescue and returning to what they knew and loved. But…as Gilligan revealed…they _did_ in fact know and love each other, didn't they? She gave his arm a final squeeze before slowly draping it down and off his elbow, crossing her arms. For some reason…the idea of rescue was filling her head with more depressing thoughts than welcoming.

"What if everyone forgets?" he mumbled before she could agree. His face hung in his grip, eyes focused on the hole in his lap. Furrowing her brows, Mary Ann shook her head and opened her mouth; however, the sailor unintentionally cut her off again. "I mean…I'd never forget anybody…You're all great. Skipper's brave and the professor's smart. The Howells are like parents…or maybe grandparents…Ginger's nice and usually has movie smarts to help out…and you're…" he paused for a moment, glancing up at her smiling face, and he quickly burrowed within his crossed arms, "…sweet." Mary Ann fiddled with the grass once more, ignoring the blush she knew was growing across her face. There was no need to check if Gilligan shared in her moment. His ears were redder than berries.

"Skipper always says its best to forgive and forget mistakes."

The smile curled along the young woman's face instantly dropped with his statement, absolutely heartbroken over his words. He couldn't possibly consider himself a…

Scooting a bit closer, Mary Ann peeked under the gap in his arms where his face lay, pecking her pointer finger and pressing it against his nose. His head lifted curiously, chin buried within the folds of his arms, but the young lass lifted it further in her hands, rubbing tiny circles into his cheeks with her thumbs. "Skipper's right. We should always forgive and forget." The boy's eyes drained of any light they were struggling to hang on to, clung onto her warm ones. "Mistakes, that is." She gently left his head to float on its own, curling her hands into her lap. She pinched at the little flower, twisting and spinning it between her fingers before resting it along the blades of grass. How rejected the poor lad felt. He barely considered himself one of them. Why, without his smiling face…

"I don't ever want to hear you compare yourself to one ever again." Mary Ann reprimanded quietly, gazing longingly at the moon. Returning to civilization could wait. Tonight, she was going to enjoy what this island was offering her, whether she had been aware of it or not. Blinking softly, she rested her eyes on the first mate while he quickly glanced away, shoving his heels into the sand before him. Two little mounds gathered up under his soles, and like that he sat, looking out at the waves. It was nice to have someone appreciate him for once. Most forms of appreciation in his case were often taken back after another goof up, which, he was sure, would happen soon enough. It was only a matter of time.

"…I think…I'd miss _you_ most of all, Gilligan."

The boy's liquid blue eyes grew for the moment, tilting his head towards the young girl in bewilderment. He was certain she must have said something…_anything_…other than what he thought she had said. Sand in the ears, or the waves "shushing" as they scraped along the coast…crickets chirping and even some birds calling out in the darkness. Suddenly, the forest had become extremely noisy for the quiet hours; it was nearly overwhelming for Gilligan. His throat failed at clearing the first time, coughing himself hoarse by the time he was satisfied, and even then, his voice broke out squeakily, "W-What?" The farm girl shyly inspected her nails with a knowing smile, and he had a feeling she wasn't going to repeat what he had clearly heard. She was going to miss him, and he had made it to the top of the list. But…why? He was certain if he was in her position, he wouldn't even give himself the time of day. He knew his memory wasn't worth the trouble, but still…it felt phenomenal to be wanted.

"I don't think I could ever forget you."

To this, Gilligan glanced down at this lap, loosening the circular shape his body had formed from his hunch. He didn't want to be forgotten. He knew he didn't deserve the reminiscence; he had goofed up more possible rescues than the rest of the gang put together, but he treasured their friendship and adored them all. If only they could see him in the same way.

Mary Ann had always been a somewhat honest person, especially when it mattered most. Gilligan couldn't help but believe that her memory would always hold a spot for him…nevertheless, his trust faltered on that slight miniscule chance that perhaps it was possible she was making a promise she simply couldn't keep. Hanging his head low, he squinted along the shadows, doing his best to get back to his little project. Only a few minutes and he would be done. A gentle sigh released from his left along with a tug on his elbow. "We should get back to camp. It's awfully dark and there's who knows what lurking around out there…" she stated nervously, patting herself off and tightening one of her bows. She had a point, but he simply wasn't quite done just yet.

"Hang on, I'm almost done."

The girl gazed at him for a moment, realizing she had never actually asked him what he had been working on the entire time. Instead, she had unsuccessfully done her best to try to sneak a peek at the sailor's precious work, though fruitless in her efforts. Running her fingers along her neck, Mary Ann shook herself, craning her neck with voice, "Say Gilligan…what is it exactly that you've been working on?" Rubbing his thumb into his jeans, the first mate leaned forward a bit as he twisted the item in his hands, tongue poked out along the corner of his lips. With a sigh of completion, he stopped, getting to his feet and reached out and back to snap all the kinks from his spine. "Sometimes I forget things by accident." he thought quietly, holding out a hand for her, and she quietly took it, dusting off her dress from limp grasses and sand ruminants.

"I don't mean to. It just slips my mind sometimes. And then I remember it later. Most times. Other times…I just forget…and no matter how hard I try…I just can't remember."

Mary Ann glanced up at him, creamy eyes as soft as melted chocolate. Gilligan wasn't the type to be pleased or fulfilled by earthly possessions. His pleasure ran further than that. He longed with his heart…not his mind or his eyes, a pleasure only others could grant him. And in order to obtain this feeling, he threw himself at the feet of others, simply hoping to be noticed. She slowly lifted her arms, wrapping them around his chest and resting her ear just above his heart. He needn't have stiffened for her to know his level of unease. His heartbeat was one they could dance to. But she clung on until he shakily placed his arms along her back, somewhat curling her into a comfort zone. "I promise I won't forget you. I promise." she sighed heavily, giving him an extra squeeze, and he glanced down at his hand, slowly pulling away, but not too far. He took her hands in his left, arm still trembling from the close proximity and the fact that now this was all his doing, capping his right over her open palm. In that moment, she felt something smooth fall into her grip, but Gilligan had yet to release her hands, staring at their position as if he had never ever, ever performed such an action before. Closing his eyes, he whispered gently, tilting his head down to the side, "I-I want you to h-have this."

As soon as said, his own hands were shoved into his pockets, the sandy ground the most interesting thing in the world. She inspected his flushed cheeks with an innocent smile before looking down at his little project, silent as the night. In the middle of her hand were the pearls Gilligan had found earlier, twined together with a cord looped through a bit of melted substance at the top of each one. A crude little craft, but considering the tools he had been forced to work with, it was easily identified as what he had intended. A bracelet. A pearl bracelet. Closing her popped mouth, Mary Ann quickly shook her head, lifting them up in her outstretched hand, "Oh, Gilligan, I couldn't! These are yours!"

"I want you to have them," he answered tenderly, looking at his own handicraft with a fond appreciation.

"B-But you—"

"It's a gift, Mary Ann. You're never supposed to return gifts." he smiled, gently pushing her hand back towards her.

"But I—"

"Please?"

The young woman closed her mouth, a look of worry and guilt etched along her features, but the sailor's expression was much more worn, just about ready to break her heart into a million tiny pieces. How could she refuse those tender eyes and begging pout? However, it just didn't feel right taking something this valuable from him, especially since he had worked on it all afternoon. She gazed at it affectionately, knowing the time and effort spent on the completion of the tiny object, and all for her. She looked from the gift to its maker, her face filled with questions, but he refused to look at her, ears quite red. "Please take it. It might be a little harder to forget." he pleaded, brows popping nervously, and Mary Ann couldn't help but nod. She ran the tips of her fingers over the smooth surfaces of the pearls, a small smile greeting the reflective surfaces of the cream colored orbs. She quietly looped her finger into the bracelet, holding it in front of Gilligan, but he merely stared at it before giving her a confused arch.

"Aren't you going to grace a lady with the gift you made her?"

"Oh!" he chuckled nervously, unhooking it from her finger and wedging her hand in quite easily. As he had figured, it was a bit big for Mary Ann's wrist, dangling down at the start of her thumb. "Maybe I should've made some earrings and tied it closer in…?" he muttered in thought, but found himself wrapped up again in a chest hammering hug.

"It's perfect." she murmured happily, enjoying the slight tickle the pearls presented as they bobbed around from their tassel against her palm, and Gilligan found himself beaming. With all its faults and awkwardness, she still loved it from the very bottom of her heart. "And I promise…I won't forget." the farm girl whispered, lifting her head, and for the first time that evening, she spotted his grin aimed directly at her. He didn't stop or even look away although she could tell he was fighting the urge to, cheeks burning as were hers, but the fulfillment of a promise, a pleasure she could personally give him, had succeeded…and would succeed forever more. "I believe you." he whispered, giving her a gentle side hug as she pulled her arm back for them to admire the gift once more. Her fingers ran across the bracelet once more, eyeing the boy as he focused on her wrist. Her hand quickly rested along his cheek as she pressed her lips against his for a moment, pulling away before he could comprehend what had just happened.

"Thank you…You made me feel a little less homesick." she smiled, wrapping her arms around herself. She was quite sure anymore and Gilligan might faint. His knees were barely holding him up. "Y-You're welcome." he stuttered, voice slightly higher than normal. A bit of silence passed them both, and no longer were they able to hold strong to their courage, with Gilligan tugging at his shirt and Mary Ann at her pigtails, eyes far from meeting as possible. Rubbing her cheery cheek, the young woman turned ever so slightly as she rocked back and forth on her heel, patting her newest (and favorite) piece of jewelry. "I th-think I'll make a pie…" she started quietly, catching the sailor's attention immediately.

"P-Pie?"

Mary Ann could see the hopeful gleam in his eye already. Turning fully, she began her stride with him following closely behind. Well, they always did say the best way to a man's heart was through his stomach. After all, it was the least she could do. Considering he had nestled into her heart effortlessly, it was only a fair trade. She could almost hear his stomach rumble when he poked his tongue out along his lips, an expectant smile curved along her amorous face.

"How does coconut cream sound?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sweet Lord, why didn't I ever write a GI fic in middle school when I was completely infatuated with it? It was by far my favorite show on TV Land…if they even have that anymore. All I know is they don't give it anymore on any channels I own, and so I've gone and started watching all the episodes online. Brings back so many great memories; even though the show is my parents' generation, it really is timeless and has a hell of a better plot than some of these shows today. Old school shows are the best. I must get this DVD set!


End file.
